Let's go to Paris
by left my heart in Paris
Summary: At their on year anniversary Gibbs has a romantic trip planned for Jenny but work gets in the way. When Jenny get's home she makes a surprising find. rubbish summery. established Jibbs. fluff one-shot


**So this is just a cute one-shot that came to me from reading cute real life romantic stories and one struck me as something I could do for a Jibbs fic. Established Jibbs. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Let's go to Paris.

Jenny was sitting behind her desk checking her emails, she had been at work for two hours and she was already bored out of her head and she still had hours of an op to run in MTAC.

Her eyes began to sting as she looked at the computer screen one more, she adjusted her glasses in an attempt to ease the pain but was having no luck. Jenny slipped her glasses off of her face and began to massage her temple, she let out a sigh as her headache began to sooth.

Slowly she opened her eyes again and her eyes landed on the picture of Gibbs and herself in Paris many years ago, she was happy now she could have the picture out on her desk since she and Gibbs had gotten together a year months ago.

What she would give to be back in Paris with that man, to be so in love and carefree not have an agency to worry about to just think about the man she loved and the city of love but she couldn't leave NCIS not now not at the most busy time of the year, not when everyone wanted a piece of her.

The buzz of her intercom brought her from her thoughts "Yes Cynthia" Jenny sighed once more.

"Special agent Gibbs is here to see you ma'me" Cynthia's voice sounded surprised and of course she would be Gibbs never let the assistant announce his presence he usually let the door do it for him when it slammed closed.

"Send him in Cynthia" Jenny stated letting a smile grace her lips as the door opened and Gibbs walked in. "You ok, you didn't barge in?" the redhead asked with a grin as Gibbs came and stood in front of her.

Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders before walking around Jenny's desk to stand behind her as she sat in her chair "What are you up to?" Jenny asked with her eyebrow raised as she turned to face him.

"Close your eyes" Gibbs whispered lowering his lips to her ear and Jenny did as she was told and she felt Gibbs reach over her and put something in hands "Ok open your eyes" he whispered with a smile.

Slowly she opened her eyes to find an envelope in her hands "What is this?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"Open it" Gibbs grinned looking over her shoulder.

An eager Jenny ripped open the envelope and pulled out the contense, her eye went wide "Two tickets to Paris" she mumbled still a little shocked.

"Happy anniversary" Gibbs grinned pressing a kiss to Jenny's cheek, when he pulled away he noted her expression "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.

Jenny turned to face him with a weak smile "No" she shook her head "It's a wonderful idea" she stated with a weak voice.

"But…" Gibbs trailed off with a sigh.

"Jethro these tickets leave this afternoon" Jenny stated.

"Yeah" he nodded "We got to Paris for our anniversary"

"Jethro it's so sweet and don't get me wrong I really _really _want us to go but I can't" she stated standing from her seat and placing a hand on his chest as he tried to step away.

He was doing something romantic for once, doing something from the heart and she was saying she didn't want what he was offering her, Jenny Shepard really was the most confusing woman he had ever met.

"Why can't you Jen, you're over worked tired, you need a break" Gibbs pushed "Just get Vance to cover you for the next week come on" he tried again.

"I can't" Jenny stated, it was hurting her just as much as it was hurting him. "I have so much work to do and it would take days for me to get Vance up to speed, Jethro I just can't" she looked at him apologetically.

Gibbs grumbled "So this is what it comes down too?" he asked rhetorically as he moved round Jenny's desk to create some space between them. "The job over me?"

"Jethro you know it's not that" Jenny yelled in her defence.

"Really because it seems like it is" Gibbs stated.

"It's not, you know you mean more to me than the job and I want nothing more than to go to Paris with you but I just can't right now, maybe in a month or two" Jenny stated.

"Fine" he grumbled before heading to the door.

"Jethro" Jenny tried again but he just walked out slamming the door behind him, Jenny sighed and slumped back into her chair finding that her headache had returned. "Director you're needed in MTAC" Cynthia's voice sounded through the intercom.

"I'm coming Cynthia" Jenny sighed before getting out of her chair and walking out of her office, not looking forward to spending hours in MTAC.

In the early hours of the next morning Jenny walked into her George Town house and slipped off her high heels and shoved them into the cupboard alongside her coat and briefcase.

Then she went to her bedroom to change from her suit into something more comfortable. As Jenny turned the light on she found it weird that there be no man in her bedroom, she had been so used to having Gibbs there waiting for her or asleep. She gotten used to him, spending weekends at his house, week nights at her own.

Jenny walked over to her vanity table where she pulled the familiar NCIS t-shirt that belonged to Gibbs but he kept at her house, she lifted it up and smelt it for a moments letting the scent of sawdust and bourbon reach her senses, his scent, his presence seemed to have seeped into every corner of her home from her own clothes to the sofa in her lounge and it made her miss him when he wasn't there just like right now.

Quickly she swapped her blouse and jacket for the oversized NCIS t-shirt and the trousers for a baggy pair of sweat trousers and she automatically found she was more relaxed but yet she still missed him, she wished they didn't always have to been so stubborn, so complicated. Jenny just wished for a day they could have a normal relationship but then wouldn't that be boring.

She sighed before making her way back down the stairs and to her study where she poured herself some bourbon. As she turned to face her desk she noticed a medium size brown paper package tide up with string sitting on her desk.

Setting her bourbon down on the edge of the desk Jenny sat in the leather chair and pulled the package to her and read the attached label and read it with a smile 'Happy anniversary Jethro x'

After tracing the kiss with her thumb she put the label to one side before carefully untying the string and pulling the brown paper apart.

She gasped upon seeing the object inside: it was a book and on the front it read 'Let's go to Paris' with an Eiffel tower in the background. Slowly she opened to the first page and found the two tickets to Paris from earlier stapled onto the page with a picture of Paris underneath, a view she knew was from their balcony in their hotel from when they were undercover and then next to that was a picture of Gibbs and herself laughing.

Turning to the next page it was a close up of the Eiffel tower a picture she had taken years ago and then the next picture must have been taken by Gibbs as it was a picture off Jenny looking over the city while on the Eiffel tower and his curly script underneath said 'A beautiful view and the city wasn't bad either', it made her heart beat a mile a minute and a blush flush her cheeks.

The more pages she turned the more memories where stuck in the book, all the places they had visited and all the things Gibbs had thought. Jenny had thought the book was the most beautiful gift she had ever been given and most defiantly the most meaningful.

A cough from the doorway caught her attention. She looked up to find the handsome man she was in love with leaning against the door frame "You found it then" he commented with a weak smile.

"I did" Jenny nodded "It's beautiful" she stated getting up from her chair and running a hand down the front cover of the book.

"I figured that if you ever wanted to go to Paris you could pick it up and go as it were" he shrugged "Stupid really" he added.

"I think it's the sweetest most romantic thing you have ever done" Jenny smiled now standing in front of him "I'm sorry Jethro, I really did want to go"

"You did" Gibbs gestured to the book "And I'm sorry too I should have thoughts about work" he added

"I thought apologising was a sign of weakness" Jenny stated with a sultry smile.

"Whenever have the rules applied to us?" Gibbs asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jenny sighed before resting her head on his chest, without her heels on she was significantly shorter than he was. "You know I love you don't you, more than the job?" she asked looking up at him.

"I do Jen, I was just a little disappointed" he shrugged before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

"Mmm I just remember that I still have to give you you're anniversary present" Jenny smiled at him seductively.

"Really" Gibbs smiled, his eyes sparkling with excitement and amusement.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded before taking him by the hand and dragging him out of the room "But you have to come upstairs to unwrapped it" Gibbs smiled before lifting Jenny up into his arms and running her up the stairs forgetting that they could have been in the city if love by now because thanks to the book and being together they could always go to Paris.

The end…

**So what do you guys think? Kind of fluffy and pointless. Please review.**


End file.
